


Who We're Waiting For

by Gcgraywriter, Mariana_Monteverde, NaughTea_Beast, RubyLipsStarryEyes, TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Breasts, Cheating, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Infidelity, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughTea_Beast/pseuds/NaughTea_Beast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Things don't always turn out like we planned. So a dream couple like Hermione and Ron fall away from each other who possibly could make things better? Probably a little self and life discovery are needed. Like oogling your best friends and having sexuality realizations.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Rare Pair Collaborations Discord





	Who We're Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been created by a combination of the following authors from the Rare Pair Collaborations Discord! Throwing together back to back snippets, and working off each other with no plan until it's blended beautifully together in beta-ing. A fun playful ride that ended up with some good laughs! 
> 
> None of us write femslash often so we wanted to start making some contributions! Hope you enjoy some serious PWP! 
> 
> TheUltimateUndesirable  
> Gcgraywriter  
> RubyLipsStarryEyes  
> Mariana_Monteverde  
> NaughTea_Beast

Hermione rolled her eyes listening to Harry and Ron laughing upstairs. Pulling her knees up to her chest she huffed at the noise and glared out the window overlooking the garden. With the heat of summer she had hoped her incredibly short pajama bottoms would have at least appealed to Ron's basic physical desires, but apparently not. 

They had all graduated from Hogwarts only a few weeks ago, and with four of them graduating at once Molly had held a big celebration for the occasion. While they all, Harry and her, could have gone on their own ways by now they hadn’t. Instead they were all choosing to linger about and enjoy the family atmosphere before they were inevitably separated into adulthood.

Days were passing by quickly though and she needed to get her own living arrangements together. She had hoped with Ron of course, but it seemed like she was constantly waiting for the opportunity to talk to him about a flat together. Ideally it would be in Diagon Alley. However all he wanted to do with their extended time was hang out with Harry, and his brothers when they popped by. 

The only time Ron ever sought her out anymore was occasionally during meals or when he was feeling up for a snog. Now even that had lost its appeal. For both of them apparently. She wasn’t exactly mourning the loss after all, and he clearly wasn’t missing it. 

Hermione laid her cheek down onto her knee with a sigh. Frankly she didn't know what she was going to do anymore. Her interview for the Ministry was only a month away, and decisions needed to be made as soon as possible. Any time she honestly tried it was always “later Mione'' or the vague “maybe, sounds good”. There was nothing she could do with that especially if he wasn’t even willing to give it a time of day. 

Part of her hated what was running through her mind anymore. The more time they spent apart the more she began to think perhaps it would be better if they didn't live together. Living together, even under the watchful eye of an overbearing mother, obviously made no difference in the betterment of their relationship. If Harry and Ron were so hell bent on being together all the time he could just move into Grimmauld Place. 

Sure she had never lived alone, but it wasn’t like she was incapable of it by any means. Although she had to admit the warmth of the Burrow would be missed, and simply sharing a room with someone was incredibly soothing. It hadn’t always felt that soothing in the dorms, but sharing one again with Ginny? Like she had over every break from school the last six years or so? It was wonderful, and the comfort would be sorely missed. 

Over the last few weeks her and Ginny had actually spent a lot of time together. Harry seemed to have lost as much interest in the red headed witch as Ron had with her, both in favor of each other instead. The two of them were irritated with the wizards beyond belief at this point, and in the meantime had become closer than imaginable. Hermione figured it was what actual girlfriends would be like. She assumed as much anyways considering she hadn't really had any female friends. 

Not feeling like brooding any longer, Hermione raised her wand to summon a book and add a _muffiato_ charm to the room when the door suddenly flew open. Then it was immediately closed with such strength that Hermione was not sure how the Burrow kept standing. It caused her to flinch in surprise.

“Can you believe those two?” Ginny practically screamed pointing at the door, and Hermione did not need to ask which two she was mentioning. 

“What have they done this time?” Hermione asked, fighting the urge to not roll her eyes. 

“They’re going to play Quidditch! But I’m not invited!” Ginny groaned, throwing herself onto the bed beside her. 

“Why are you not invited?” she asked, genuinely confused.

Raising one hand she began to stroke Ginny’s red strands of hair away from her face soothingly. Ginny was the one going to play quidditch professionally. No doubt the same level as Harry and just as crucial to a team considering she played a different position. 

“I don’t know,” the redhead witch huffed. “.. they said they preferred to play alone. Stupid prats! I’m the professional Quidditch player, and they don’t want to play with me?” 

“You know Quidditch is not my favorite subject...” Hermione said tentatively.

“Understatement of the century!” Ginny winked, interrupting her by laughing playfully. 

“Maybe they’re scared of a challenge… playing against the professional,” she offered more as a fact. 

“Puffskeins!” Ginny said excitedly looking to the window sill, and seeing the fluffy little creature sitting on the edge. 

Hermione could not stop herself from laughing at the change in mood as Ginny jumped up to grab her pet. Seeing Arnold cradled in the redhead’s arms she couldn’t stop herself from imagining Ron and Harry covered in pink fluffy fur. Ginny joined her on the bed again, running her fingers through his fur, and when their chuckling naturally ended, the Weasley girl looked at Hermione. 

“Have you finally chosen a department in the Ministry?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Well I mean I applied for a position in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but I don’t know….” she trailed off weakly. 

Upon graduating she had felt so certain of everything. Now everything felt the opposite though. Uncertainty was not something she did well with. There was still a plan to a degree, but everything seemed to be in the air. 

“Don’t know….” the redhead prompted for her to continue, raising her eyebrows and letting Arnold crawl off her arm and onto the bed. 

“I don’t know anymore,” she admitted with a defeated sigh. “I thought I knew how everything was going to go. It was all planned out. We were going to stay here two weeks, go searching for our flat, move in, and get settled before both of our interviews. I mean I’m about ready to just go get a flat by myself, and who knows. Perhaps I made the decision for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures too soon. Professor Babbling was encouraging, and quite insistent that I had great potential in the Unspeakables department so maybe….” 

“Hermione!” Ginny cut in loudly, startling her out of her venting. 

The witch raised her hands and lowered them down as if to encourage her to breathe. Although she followed the motion it was more of a huff. It’s what happened when she actually let her mouth vocalize her thoughts. There were never ending worries, possibilities, and opinions. 

“Don’t huff at me,” the redhead smirked, and Hermione watched her brown eyes glisten with confidence. “Just calm down. You will know what the right decisions are.” 

Hermione sighed knowing Ginny was right. She knew what the right answers were. They just weren't answers she had expected, or wanted. However it seemed her brain, life, and heart were all trying to tell her different things. Well perhaps two out of the three were on the same page. At least at the interview she had the potential to weigh her career options more objectively though.

“Just Ron….” Hermione started not even sure what she was going to say. 

“Forget Ron,” Ginny said dismissively with a wave of her hand. “You need to do what's good for you. We both do. Why do you think I signed my contract without a second thought? Obviously those two don't think us to be much of anything. Just imagine when they get their bloody jobs.” 

That was something Hermione had started worrying about weeks ago. Ron always got distracted enough as it was in school. Now being in charge of his own schedule just in the Burrow itself proved it even more so. Wanting to do whatever he wanted to do unless it was something that meant a great deal to him. Apparently she didn't fall under that category, and when they both got jobs she was certain she wouldn't ever even get a meal with her boyfriend. 

“Do you want me to be honest?” the redhead asked her randomly. 

“Of course I want you to be honest,” Hermione said factually, frowning at the question. She always preferred honesty, especially on a serious subject.

“I thought the same of me and Harry, you know,” Ginny said after taking a deep breath. “Things were going to be perfect. Once….but I….,” the witch paused, seeming aittle torn for words. “I'm one more turn down from breaking it off, and honestly I'm not sure I'm going to be all that heartbroken over it.” 

“But… you and Harry?” Hermione asked in disbelief. “You have been in love for so long…”

“Well, people fall out of love, don’t they?” Ginny asked rhetorically with a shrug. “I think that is what happened to me and Harry. He doesn’t look at me the same way anymore, and really neither do I.” 

“Your mother is going to be heartbroken…” Hermione pointed out, looking at Ginny with understanding though. Yes Ginny was almost two years younger than her, but she was mature enough to fight for her own life. 

“Well, it’s my life,” Ginny said, strongly getting up and walking to her wardrobe. “Mother can cry all she wants about it, and if I were you I would be out of the house by the moment I tell her and Harry.” 

Hermione gulped as her imagination ran wild with the scenario. She didn’t need to ask why. If...when Ginny broke things up with Harry, Molly would surely move right on to the next child in a committed relationship. Ron. 

Being Ron’s girlfriend Molly would probably try and force them into marrying or something. Definitely way before they were ready. That second she knew she didn’t want to marry Ron. Especially not anytime soon.Hermione was starting to get lost in the melting snowball of possibilities and reactions on her brain.

Then Ginny began undressing, catching her attention from her endless worries with freckled porcelain white skin. The witch's shirt was discarded on the desk, and her shorts fell to the floor. It left the red-haired woman standing there just in an eggplant colored bra and knickers.

Hermione looked away for a split second before her eyes were drawn back by the mere contrast alone. It wasn’t like she had never seen Ginny in her under clothes before. After all sharing a room off and on over the years it was just part of it. 

Neither of them had ever been so revealed though. They had always had at least a top or bottom covering themselves. Then again since graduating the redhead held herself with even more confidence than ever before. The kind that had her wondering why Harry wasn’t on her constantly. 

While Hermione had never exactly been interested in women, granted she had never even tried it or anything, no one could possibly deny Ginny’s beauty. It was probably something she should have been jealous of, but oddly enough she never had been. She had always just admired the sight and the way the witch’s body moved. 

Like the way her midsection swayed a little as she shifted her hips when she bent over to rummage through one of the drawers, looking for something that turned out to be a new pair of knickers. Then there was the way her arms moved up and down almost delicately until her fingers were hooking into the band of her current pair before starting to slowly slide them downward. Suddenly the movement stopped, and Hermione looked up to be met with a pair of brown eyes watching her with raised eyebrows. 

“Do you uh...do you mind?” Ginny asked gently, and Hermione blushed having been caught staring at the nearly naked witch. 

“No no. No it’s...yes I mean yes. No...bugger,” she mumbled from having tripped over her words. It left her feeling like a flustered fool. Ginny though, continued to look at her in what appeared to be amusement. 

“You sure?” the redhead witch asked teasingly as she slowly started to slide her knickers down a little lower on both sides of her hips. 

The plum color just struck out so vibrantly as paler and paler skin was revealed. It was beautiful in contrast, and Hermione found and couldn’t take her eyes off the sight. Then a small bush of red hair became visible causing her breath to hitch. 

The younger witch had absolutely no shame. No bloody shame at all as she wiggled the rest of the fabric down her long legs. It exposed her lower body, completely naked, for her to look at. Hermione swallowed at the sight. The redhead’s dainty little bra covering her small breasts was the only thing left saving her dignity. 

"Like what you see?" Ginny asked playfully with a grin. 

Hermione opened and closed her mouth without being able to form any words. Merlin it wasn’t like she had never seen naked women before. She had shared a dorm with four of them for seven years after all. Nudity happened. Especially sharing a room with bloody Lavender Brown. 

It wasn’t like she had never wondered how it would feel to touch another woman’s body. Though never as much as she wanted to, now looking at Ginny’s nearly completely naked form before her. None had ever roused this kind of desire in her core, and none of them had ever given Hermione a striptease like Ginny just had. Suddenly she felt hot all over, and she tried to ignore the obvious arousal between her own legs.

Feeling her blush intensify Hermione quickly looked out the window. The alabaster freckled skin was teasing and tempting though, and Hermione found herself slowly looking back. Raking her eyes back up over the witch’s body until she was lost in Ginny’s bright brown eyes. They were a few shades lighter than her own, and she found herself nodding. 

“Very much… you’re beautiful,” Hermione tried to say, normally clearing her throat, and the redhead smirked moving closer to bed so she was standing right in front of her.

“Beautiful?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione became increasingly aware of her speeding heart rate and tightening throat. What was wrong with her? No one had ever left her without words like this before. Even when she had seen Ron naked before her the first time, she had never looked at him the way she was looking at Ginny now. It wasn’t like Ron wasn’t handsome, but there was something more about Ginny...something enticing on the way her body was molded.

“Yes, beautiful,” she managed softly.

“Only when I’m in my bra, and nothing else?” Ginny asked with faint hurt.

“No, always!” Hermione replied right away. Actually maybe a little too quickly for someone who was dating the girl’s brother. “But right now you look like Aphrodite herself, emerging from the sea…” she breathed. 

"Why Hermione,” the redhead started, licking her lips as a small smile took over her face again. “I didn't know you could be such a flatterer. Merlin. What would you possibly say..." 

Hermione tried not to let her breathing pick up as the witch stared her down smugly, apparently knowing exactly what she was doing to her. Reaching behind herself Ginny 

unhooked her bra, and slowly let the thin straps fall down her shoulders. Not that she looked. It suddenly felt like she was exposed even though she wasn't the one completely nude. She wanted to squirm feeling the ever growing throb in her clit. Everything felt so overwhelming. 

"...if I was like this?" Ginny finally finished quietly.

There was absolutely no denying the heartbeat in her throat now with Ginny’s teasing tone. She really wished the younger witch would quit watching her, but when it was clear she wasn't going to Hermione let her eyes finally fall. They flickered across her defined collarbone before fixating on the only things that had remained hidden. Perfectly round, and perky freckled breasts. The kind that would no doubt fit wonderfully in someone's hand. Even if it meant her dark pink stiffened nipples would be poking through fingers. Or maybe if pushed together just right have a plentiful mouth full to latch.... 

Hermione let out an awkward laugh feeling completely mental for where her train of thought had gone. She tried hard to adjust herself more confidently, comfortably. It was a bad idea as she looked to the ceiling cursing her lower body’s reaction. That was most definitely not okay.

"Be careful there," Ginny said, suddenly sounding close. Stubbornly Hermione refused to look in fear of not being able to stop again. "Someone might think you're into witches....." she whispered in a way that sent shivers up her back as the bed dipped next to her.

“W-what?” Hermione stammered as Ginny leant in even closer, her hot hand landing on Hermione’s exposed knee.

“It's an interesting idea though, don’t you think? We dump the boys and see how we fare on our own,” Ginny offered casually like she wasn’t completely nude and touching her.

“On our own?” Hermione muttered dumbly as Ginny’s hand moved up to her thigh, distractedly drawing absent circles onto her skin. 

“You know, for the brightest witch of our age, you can be so dense sometimes,” Ginny said simply, and Hermione looked up into the warm brown eyes looking for any hint of humour before dropping her eyes to her plump pink lips.

“Sorry,” Hermione whispered, feeling Ginny’s breath ghost against the cheek. 

The witch’s hand was now at the hem of her short pyjama bottoms, and Ginny smiled softly before closing the tiny distance left between them. The redhead’s soft lips met hers in a beautifully gentle caress. At first Hermione didn’t know what to do or how to react as the sensations stirred within her more than any kiss she and Ron had ever shared. A thrill of excitement filled her at the realization, and she pressed into the kiss harder wanting more. 

Ginny’s lips turned upright happily against hers before she parted them. Her tongue slipping out to lick her bottom lip causing them both to groan. Somehow as if of their own accord Hermione found own hands finding their way to the witch’s naked chest. She knew how she liked to be touched there, and she silently hoped Ginny felt the same. 

A quiet moan filled her mouth and Hermione sighed in relief at the response. The increasing wetness building in her bottoms was almost embarrassing. She wasn’t sure she had ever been so aroused. This was so much hotter than a silent, unresponsive Ron. Hard muscles trying to pin her down unpleasantly. She wanted...wanted...

Out of nowhere Ginny threw her leg over her thighs, settling fully on her lap, and pressed her chest into Hermione’s hands. The younger witch basically offering herself up to her. Then she slid her hands into her bushy hair, fingers tangling in her curls.

Experimentally Hermione dragged her thumbs over the dark pink peaks pressing against her, and Ginny rolled her hips in response. It drove her to pinch them lightly, twisting them between her fingers gently. The ache between her own thighs was growing painful as she teased her friend. She shuddered when Ginny’s hand ghosted down her neck, pulling the tiny straps of her own shirt and bra down a shoulder. 

“I want to see you too,” Ginny whispered against her mouth, tracing along her collarbone lightly with her fingers. 

Hermione whimpered at the thought of being naked and exposed to this woman, her friend, and then she found herself nodding in agreement. If this is what the witch could do to her while she was clothed she couldn’t help imagine Ginny touching her. Touching her the way she was playing with her. Rolling, and groping….

The younger witch tugged her shirt over her head, and reached around to undo her bra for her once it was revealed. Her own fingers stilled on Ginny’s breasts, and slid down to rest on her hips while she waited. When she felt the fabric finally disappear Hermione opened her eyes to find her friend watching her hungrily with parted lips.

Looking down at her suddenly exposed chest Hermione swallowed thickly, breathing shallowly. Especially as Ginny's hands came up under her breasts, pressing them together. SHe wasn’t exactly self conscious, but there was a sudden need for validation. Was she pleasing enough for another woman to want to touch? 

Hermione bit her lips watching Ginny grope her breasts, fondling them and pushing them back together again, before shyly finding it in her to look back up. She had all of half a second to see the witch’s face before Ginny was crashing their mouths together again, and holding onto her hips she allowed the attack. It was with enough enthusiasm that it almost had her lying flat back against the bed. The way her chest was being and manhandled though kept her upright. 

"Merlin Hermione," Ginny breathed in-between kisses. "You're...you’re beautiful." 

With the praise Hermione felt a fresh wave of arousal, but still she didn't know exactly what to do. She didn't know what sound to make, what to hold, or what to say. It was all just too surreal in the moment. Was she really snogging Ginny? Were they really fondling each other? Had she finally snapped, and her dreams were running vividly wild? 

"Stop that," Ginny chastised her, as she moved down to kiss at her neck. “Don’t think too hard...” and Hermione whimpered as the witch’s teeth grazed her collarbone. “I’ve got you.”

When the weight and angle of the redhead's naked body moved on top of her she naturally found herself falling to lay back against the mattress, and Ginny followed her as she went. The witch apparently approved of the change as she made her own noise of pleasure and wasted no time shifting downward to take one of her nipples into her warm mouth. Rolling it around with her tongue making her whine at the shock of pleasure

Hermione's hands instantly went to her friend’s head, pulling her closer and encouraging the witch to suck harder. At the same time though she was trying not to cry out in pleasure which made it seem counterproductive. Then there was a brief moment she could breathe again as Ginny moved over to the other breast. However it was short lived before the neglected flat nerves were sucked into her mouth and played with until they turned into the stiff nub she could nibble on, twisting it between her lips in the process. 

"Ginn...Ginn...." Hermione panted feeling desperate.

The redhead’s ministrations slowed, Hermione's already racing heart beat harder against her chest as her hand smoothed down her stomach. It made her so anxious her body didn't even wait until it was down her knickers to respond. As soon as she touched the waistband of her shorts her hips raised seeking the attention she wasn't voicing. Squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment Hermione listened to Ginny's amused giggle as her breast was dropped from her mouth. The chill of saliva across them tightening her nipples even more if possible.

"Can I touch you?" the redhead asked, and in that moment with her brown eyes staring up into hers she knew she would do anything the bloody witch wanted.

"Yes," she answered more eagerly than she should have. "Yes touch...touch me Gin. Please " 

Hermione could hear the desperation in her own voice, but she was almost to the point she couldn’t care about anything else. Especially as Ginny's hand slipped into her shorts without hesitation and somehow found her clit instantly. The witch pressed on it roughly, causing her back to arch as she gasped loudly, but she was silenced by a kiss. It only muffled her growing whimpers as she started rubbing it in circles with the tips of her fingers.

The fabric of her knickers became restraining the movement was beyond disappointing as her body grew more tense. It was more like infuriating for preventing the wonderful tightening of coils in her belly that wanted to snap. They were practically standing in the way of what her body wanted, and in a huff of frustration she broke the kiss herself. 

As Hermione started shoving down her bottoms Ginny fell over onto the side of the bed. Thankfully out of her way so she could remove the offending clothing. Then before she even lowered her hips from where she was kicking off both her shorts and knickers the witch was grabbing her knees.

“What are you...ohhhh!" Hermione cried out in surprised confusion as Ginny spread her legs for her, and she allowed them to fall away from each other naturally. 

The hot heavy sensation of a tongue dragging up through her wet folds took her off guard, and Hermione’s eyes widened at the feeling. It was glorious. Ronald had never done this to her, and Ginny was taking her apart bit by bit with only her tongue. Her body jerked, but the witch held her in place as she buried her face in her snatch. Eating her in a way that had her absolutely throbbing with want, feeling closer and closer to an undeniable edge. 

"Good Godric," Ginny moaned into her soft folds, after a minute of actively trying to destroy her. "I'm not sure the Black Lake could be wetter than you." 

At her words Hermione covered her hot face with her hands. Still she allowed her pelvis to rock down against the witches face as she returned to her work. Grinding onto the firm tongue that kept lapping at her. It was sending sparks through her like never before and she choked on a sob at the wonders of the act. 

“Don’t hide from me!” Ginny commanded it a whisper along her inner thigh. “Don’t cover your face while I’m eating you Hermione. I want to look up and see the way your eyes widen for me. The way your mouth will open as you come.”

Hermione hesitated, but peaked out to see Ginny slowly drag her tongue up through her and over her mound before diving back down, repeating the act. All the while maintaining intense eye contact. It all seemed personal and real. She didn’t want to get attached to something that could just be Ginny releasing something in her she had apparently repressed. She was leaving to start her career, and she wanted to leave all crushes behind her. Was this even a crush? What was this?

“Stop thinking and just look at me,” Ginny purred, nuzzled her nose against her clit and moving to hold the nub gently between her teeth.

The pressure was there, but it was not painful. It was actually absolutely gratifying, and without thinking about it Hermione rocked her hips against the red-headed mouth again. Finally giving up and trying to listen to Ginny’s command she managed to pull her hands away from her own face. 

Hesitantly she laid one down on the witch’s scalp. Her hair was soft and smooth as she took to massaging it, enjoying the femine contrast to all the times she played with any boy's hair. That action seemed to be the only encouragement the girl nestled between her thighs needed to keep going. 

Ginny picked up her pace again after that as she sucked and licked and kissed at her sex. Then something in the woman apparently snapped because she was getting faster, harder and bolder. More determined, and Hermione could feel the knots inside her starting to pull and come undone. The redhead quickly inserted two fingers into her core causing her to moan loudly. She could only hope there was no one close by to listen to her as Ginny curled her fingers, moving them in a coaxing motion. Trying to coax the orgasm out of her. 

“Come for me, Hermione,” the redhead practically growled, vibrating her clit as she continued to work on her. “I can feel your walls trembling, you want to come and I want to drink you.”

Hearing the filthy and tempting command she knew she was done for. All it would take was a couple more flicks of the younger witch’s tongue on her clit. The rough rub, swirl and tease. The in and out of steady fingers thrusting into her just as she did on her own. Only so much better because she didn’t have to focus on the task. She could just bask in the feeling. Ron had never been able to touch her so expertly, knowing when to apply pressure and when to ease off. 

Eyes flying open Hermione was almost blind sided by her orgasm. Coming hard watching as Ginny’s tongue dipped between her lips before sucking relentlessly on her clit. The sensation sent her reeling, and she mewled tightly as the redhead continued to eat her and move her fingers. Effectively dragging her orgasm out for as long as possible. She felt so full, so pleasured, and so confused that as her orgasm started to slowly subside it was just too much. Her sob tore from her, and a tear rushed down her cheeks. 

“Hermione? Im sorry. I’m sorry. Are you alright?” the younger witch asked, rushing up the bed beside her, but Hermione’s tears continued despite not feeling sad. Like the emotions had to get out some way now that her orgasm had faded a little.

“S’ok,” was all she managed to say at first as she waited for the sensations and aftershocks to calm down. “I'm alright,” she tried again as Ginny watched with concern on her face. “Honestly, I'm fine. It was just...nothing I’d ever experienced before. It was so good that I just couldn't handle it all.” Hopefully she was explaining it well as she wiped the ridiculous tears from her face with a small laugh. 

“So it was good?” Ginny asked, caution still clear on her hesitant face.

“You know it was!” Hermione blushed playfully pushing at the redhead’s naked shoulder, regaining herself with a deep breath.

“I love the way you taste,” Ginny grinned as she flopped down on the bed beside her again, and Hermione glanced at her hesitantly. 

“I….I would like to taste you too,” she admitted hating the stupid blush that stayed across her cheeks. At this rate she was going to be a permanent shade of red. 

“You don’t have to, Hermione,” Ginny told her. 

“I want to try,” Hermione insisted, rolling over to face her more directly.

“Are you really sure?” Ginny asked cautiously but sounding hopeful, and Hermione nodded again with a sheepish smile.

“Okay. How do you want me?” the witch asked.

“Uh scoot up a bit?” Hermione directed, tapping her hip. Even without holding it the soft curve felt wonderful under her hand as they shifted to allow her to settle between the witch’s thighs. 

She’d never really considered it before, but Ginny’s legs were strong and toned unlike her own. Running her hands across the firm skin of her inner thighs she got herself familiar with the area. Experimentally Hermione laid a kiss to one, noting the way the redhead quivered slightly at the relatively chaste action. Placing gentle kisses the entire time she worked her way up the other girl’s thighs until she finally reached her most private area. Glistening dark pink folds practically twinkled in her eye making her mouth water.

Swallowing her apprehension and sexuality realization, Hermione let her tongue reach out as she lowered her face into the witch’s snatch. The slick arousal was almost like honey, and the flesh she ran her tongue through was not unlike her own. However it was a million times better against her mouth than her fingers. This was something she knew right then she wouldn’t be able to get enough of. 

Burying her face into the younger witch’s drenched sex even more she search out the bundle of nerves that would cause so much pleasure. She found it relatively easily, and Ginny gasped as she kissed it like treasure before licking the nub. Slowly she began growing more confident, and bolder until she went for it and plunged her tongue into the redhead’s soaked channel. Ginny moaned and Hermione gripped her thighs as she ground down on her face.

"Good Godric witch. You've never done this?" Ginny breathed, and Hermione felt the witch’s hands sliding into her hair repeatedly. 

Instead of responding Hermione thrust her tongue in deeper. Over and over again and allowing her head to move in a circular motion that had her nose bumping against her clit in a way that made Ginny shake. Whimpering with each rotation.

Hermione took to lapping at her folds at random wanting to taste more of her while continuing to bring her the same amount of pleasure. That’s when she found her face was getting wet in the process, but instead of grimacing she found it causing her to grow more excited. Down right enthusiastic for more. Plus hopefully it all would hide her blush, and maybe her lack of experience in the subject at hand. Stimulation was stimulation though, and as long as the moans continued to grow above her she could achieve the goal.

Thankfully Ginny was very vocal, letting her know exactly what was really working. Like the high pitched breath of air the witch would inhale every time her nose brushed her clit. The way her hips would roll slightly down against her face when she sucked on her lower lips at the bottom. Hermione didn't know if the witch was just indulging her or not, but when her hair was gripped tighter holding her in place she decided it wasn’t a show, and that Ginny was truly enjoying herself.

"There, there," Ginny gasped, grinding down onto her unmoving face. 

Hermione flattened her tongue and allowed the witch to do what she wanted. Guiding her through the motions that would bring her the most pleasure as she held onto her legs not only to brace herself, but to show the redhead she really wanted the feel and taste her as she came. Suddenly she was whimpering under the witch’s breathy gasps and moans desperate to experience it along with her. She was now regretting having ever held herself back from this. Maybe she had just been waiting for this opportunity though. Waiting for someone like Ginny who would take charge of the situation.

With Ginny’s hands now completely tangled in her hair as she ground down on her face faster and faster Hermione lost herself to the feeling and sound of soft thighs paired with the witch’s ragged breaths. This was _so_ much better than going down on Ron _._ Better on a whole different level. 

Ginny’s legs tensed over her shoulders just then, and Hermione thrust her tongue into her past the witch’s hold on her, desperate to feel her friend come undone on her mouth. The redhead’s whole body trembled as she sucked and lapped at her through her orgasm while she cried out in pleasure. That was until the witch’s sounds died out and was tugging gently but insistently on her hair. 

Reluctantly Hermione released her clit with a reluctant “pop,” and allowed herself to be dragged up the other girl's body. She paused to nip playfully at a stiff dusty pink nipple as the hand in her hair let go, and a soft breathless chuckle was heard. Ginny’s hands slid to her jaw, cupping her face as she kissed her forcefully. It allowed them both to taste themselves on each other's lips. Hermione whimpered, the sheer intimacy of it better than she ever could have imagined. 

“I don’t think I can go back to Harry after that,” Ginny admitted quietly between softening kisses, and Hermione shuddered, letting her hands continue to explore Ginny’s curves. She didn’t think she could go back to Ron either, but…

“I need more of you,” Ginny said, her eyes burning with an intensity that made her melt into a puddle of thoughtless goo. “Please?” The witch’s smile was devious, but she dove back in for another kiss, this one sweeter than all the others. “You’re mine now.”

“Gin, we have to tell the boys,” Hermione said, pulling back slowly. “I don’t want this, you...or uh...us?” she offered biting her lip uncertain of where they stood friend or relationship wise. “I don’t want being happy to be a secret. I haven’t been happy with Ron in a long time, and I want to show, remember, what being happy is.”

She watched nervously as Ginny’s eyes searched hers, appearing to be thinking. Had she said too much? Was what she said wrong? Merlin had they just screwed up their friendship? Then the younger witch’s eyes lit up and a huge smile over took her face as she jumped up, starting to put her clothes back on. 

“Let’s go tell them right now then!” she said cheerfully, slipping her shirt on and fixing her hair back up. “Those two prats don’t deserve another second of our bloody time.”

Hermione felt a rush of excitement course through her veins for the first time in months. It was the feeling, promise, of freedom. Relief. The final motivation to take a step forward towards the future while being held back this whole time. She found herself rushing through pulling her clothes back on and before she could even fix her shirt strap back into place Ginny had grabbed her hand moving towards the door. 

Ginny guided them to the boy’s shared room first to see if they had gotten back in from playing quidditch yet. She wasn’t all that sure how much time had passed, but apparently it had been quite enough considering the younger witch stopped dead in her tracks upon opening their door. Hermione ran into her by accident and when her eyes saw the same thing she gasped loudly, her hand going to cover her own mouth. 

Ron was on his knees behind Harry whose hands were tied to the headboard with his face buried into the mattress, glasses askew and hair if at all possible a bigger black mess than ever before. Both naked as the day they were born with Ron’s cock buried in Harry’s arse. His movement stuttered from the intrusion, and the second they were noticed Ron pulled out falling onto the bed. Quickly he flicked his wand undoing Harry’s wrists and he scrambled for the blanket trying to cover themselves. 

“H..Hermione it’s uh, its not uh not what it….” Ron stammered out. 

Harry went to roll over and apparently find out what was happening. Although frankly he looked pretty far gone and Hermione wondered if they had just interrupted an orgasm. It caused her to interrupt him as she couldn’t help busting out in manic laughter. Bending over she clutched at her sides trying desperately to breathe, but the sight was just so unexpected, shocking, and it also explained so much. It was too much. 

Ginny patted her on the back soothingly which encouraged her to straighten back up despite the lingering laughs. They were thankfully starting to quiet to the point she could gather herself. Looking over at the witch she nodded with a smile. 

Slowly Ginny turned back around to Harry and Ron. Her eyes were still huge, and Hermione had to resist the urge to laugh again. This was not at all how she expected this to go, but all the signs were there. Taking a deep breath she blinked a couple times to reassure herself this was indeed happening. Harry had apparently gathered himself as well, and both men looked small and reserved pressed against the headboard with a blanket tight around their stomachs. 

“Gi..” Harry tried, but Ginny cut him off with a raised hand. 

“There is no need to explain. It actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. Besides it works in our favor,” the youngest redhead informed them. “We were just coming to tell you we are breaking up with the both of you.” 

“What?!” both men said in unison, but immediately they looked down when they saw the glare both her and Ginny gave them simultaneously. 

“We understand,” Harry said surprisingly even despite the clear embarrassment on his face. 

“There truly is no need to explain Harry,” Hermione giggled still a little in disbelief. “...we most definitely do not need the details but we are not angry.” 

In a move of confidence Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny’s slim waist, and in response the witch turned to kiss her passionately. Harry and Ron’s jaws dropped at the display. Although she didn’t quite understand the shock considering they were just sharing a kiss while they had been caught in the middle of sex. 

“We can all be with the person we really want to be with now,” Hermione said with a sigh finally feeling a stress lift from her shoulders. 

Leaving Ron and Harry behind them Ginny took her head again and guided them out the door into the hall, and back to their room. It was the only place she wanted to be now. She could relax and finally start organizing her future more solidly. Then hearing one of the boys jump up scrambling to close the door Hermione laughed again. 

“Prats,” Ginny murmured against her cheek affectionately, and Hermione leaned into the tickle. “What do you say we make up for lost time?”

Falling in closer to the redhead’s form she shivered. The urge to be close, and taste each other again burning through her. This was what wanting someone felt like. 


End file.
